


Sobering

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m drunk,” Janson said, cheerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobering

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "drunk pilot"

“Wedge!” said Janson, happily, springing to his feet, and Hobbie grabbed his jacket, keeping him upright.

Their commander sighed and moved to the caf machine on the other side of the pilot’s lounge. “What happened?” he asked.

“Don’t know,” said Hobbie. “Found him like this.”

“Wes…?”

“I’m drunk,” Janson said, cheerful, sitting unsteadily. “I’m _very_ drunk.”

“Yes, you are,” Wedge agreed. He poured another cup of caf and set it on the table. “Sober up quietly, and I won’t tell the kids at training tomorrow that you’re hungover.”

Janson saluted, and hit himself in the head. “Ow.”

Wedge sighed again.

THE END


End file.
